The 5 Network (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos ABC (First era) 1960–1965 ABC 5 June 1960.PNG ABC Channel 5 1962.jpeg 1965–1972 Associated Broadcasting Corp (ABC 5) 1960.png ABC 5 (Today TV) 1992–1995 ABC 5 Takes The Big Leap in 1994.PNG|1994-1995 logo (Takes the Big Leap) ABC 5 (The Fastest Growing Network) 1995–1999 Abc1993.png ABC 5 1999 Slogan.PNG ABC 5 2000–2001 Abc 5 2000(1).jpg Abc5-white-2000.PNG 2001–2004 Come_Home_To_ABC.jpg|Used to 2001-2004, Come Home To ABC ABC 5 Logo March 2004 come home to was dropped.png|In March 15, 2004, The ABC 5 logo was dropped the slogan Come home to. ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2004.PNG 2004–2008 ABC 5 Logo (2005-2008).png| ABC 5 Logo Without Yellow Circle (2004-2006).png| ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo Sept 2004.PNG|Used from late 2004 to late 2005. ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2006.PNG|Used from late 2005 to early 2008. Idol_logo.gif Downloaderly.jpg|This was the sign-off screen, signaling viewers that ABC would sign-off for the last time. It rebranded the next day. TV5 (Ka-Shake Network) 2008–2010 TV5august2008.jpg Tv5-3d-logo 2008.jpg|3D version logo used also on on screen bug in 2009. tv5 3d logo(small) copy.png|TV5's 3D logo (2nd version) TV5 (Kapatid Network) 2010–present 2010–2015, 2018-present =2D Version = ABC TV5 logo.svg -280x300.png TV5 Logo (2010-2015).png|The network used a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name TV5 with the letters TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized number 5. TV5_Logo_April_2010.png| TV5 Logo 3D 2010.PNG|TV5 3D Logo Animation used from 2010 to 2014. TV5 Logo (2010-2014).png| TV5 3D Logo.jpeg|TV5 3D Logo used in 2013 TV5 3D Art 2013-2016.png|TV5 Logo (September 14, 2013) 2015–2018 =3D Version = TV5 Logo since 2010 Vector Version used in 2014.png|TV5's logo Vector since 2014. the vector of this logo is similar to the 2010 version. TV5-logo-10-2013.png|TV5's current logo art since 2015 as displayed on TV, & current use for on-screen bug. Social Media on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and Youtube. TV5 Happy Ka Dito Logo.png|TV5 logo with slogan, "Happy Ka Dito!". TV5 3D Logo Since 2014.jpeg|TV5's current logo art 2014-present, the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version TV5 3D Version Logo 2014 .png|TV5's logo animation since 2014. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2011 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5_3D_(2014-2018).png| TV5 Logo 3D 2016 similar to the since 2010 version.png|TV5's logo animation since 2016. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2011 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5 Logo Choose Courage since 2017.png|In March 9, 2017, The TV5 logo is similar oar to the 2010 version, used from March 9, 2017-present. while the network was launched as the new slogan Choose Courage. TV5 Logo Since 2010 3D 2013 used for 2017.png|TV5's logo animation since 2014. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2017 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5 Logo since 2010 Vector version in 2017 .png|TV5's logo since 2010 vector version in 2017 used for ESPN 5. 5 (The 5 Network) (Kapatid Network) =2018-present = TV5 known as 5 (The 5 Network) Horizontal version (2018).png|TV5's TV5 with the letters TV in the Horizontal part above the red circle number 5 Vector version since February 17, 2018. TV5 (Get It on 5) Logo.png|TV5's known on-air as 5 (The 5 Network) whereas the TV on the top right quadrant of the logo has been without Vector version since February 17, 2018 slogan Get It on 5. 5 (The 5 Network) Cyclone, Shake TV and Red Circle ABC 5 Cyclone Logo (1992-1995).png|1992-1995 ABC Cyclone Logo (1995-1996).png|1995-1996 ABC 5 Cyclone Logo (1996-2004).png|1996-2004 ABC 5 Cyclone Logo (2004-2008).png|2004-2008 TV5 Shake TV (2008-2010).png|2008-2010 TV5 Red Circle (2010-2015).png|2010-2015, 2018–present TV5 3D Red Circle (2015-2018).png|2015-2018 The 5 Network Red Circle (2018).png|2018-present Network IDs 1960–1965 ABC 5 The Network.png|The Network (1965-1972) 1992–1995 ABC 5 Come Home To 1992.jpg|Come Home to ABC 5 (1992) ABC Today TV-5 1992.JPG|Today TV (1992-1993) ABC-5 1993.jpg|The Fastest Growing Network (1993–1994) ABC 1993 Star Awards.png|1993 (c/o OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995–1999 ABC 5 TheBigLeap.png|The Big Leap (1994-1995) ABC 5 The Big Leap (1994).png|The Big Leap (1994) ABC-5 In the Big League 1995-1996.JPG|In the Big League (1995–1996) ABC_5_Logo_ID_(1996).png|Reaching Out to You (1996–1998) ABC 5 The Best Of Both Worlds.png|The Best of Both Worlds (1998–1999) ABC5 25 Years Ident (1999, Final).JPG|1999 Ident (KBP 25 Years, Final) 2000–2001 ABC 5 Station ID (v2 2000).PNG|We Are New Generation, 1st version (2000) ABC52000.jpg|We Are New Generation, 2nd version (2000-2001) 2001–2004 ABC 5 Station ID (2001).PNG|Come home to ABC (2001-2004) ABC 5 Station ID (April 2004).PNG|Iba Tayo! (2004) 2004–2008 ABC 5 We're The One.png|We're the One (2005) ABC 5 Pumped and Loaded.png|Pumped and Loaded (2007–2008) ABC 5 (Celebrate Your Life).png|Celebrate Your Life (2008) 2008–2010 TV5 SID AUG-9-2008.PNG|Shake mo TV mo! (2008) Shake Mo, with Bang 2009 (TV5).jpeg|Shake Mo, with Bang! TV5 Ka Shake ng Bayan.PNG|Ka-Shake ng Bayan! (2009) High TV5 Logo.PNG|High5 TV5 (2010) 2010–present 2010–2015, 2018-present TV5 Logo Ident (2010).jpg|Para sa'yo Kapatid (2010–2013) TV5 SID (2013).jpeg|Used in 1st Quarter 2011. TV5 Happy Kapatid.jpeg|TV5 Happy Kapatid (2011-2013) TV5 Go 5 ID.PNG|Go 5! (2013) TV5 Happy Maging Kapatid (2013).jpeg|Happy Maging Kapatid (early 2013) TV5_September_2013.jpg|Everyday All the Way, Weekday version (2013–2014) TV5 Weekend Do It Better.jpg|Weekend Do It Better, Weekend version (2013–2014) TV5 Happy Ka Dito.jpg|Happy Ka Dito (2014–2016, used since 2014) 2015–2018 TV5 Bery Happy Ka Dito Logo.PNG|Ber-y Happy Ka Dito (2015, used since 2014) TV5 Station ID (March 2016).PNG|Find Your HAPPY Here (2016, used since 2014, 3D Version) TV5 Choose Courage (2017).png|TV5 Choose Courage Station ID (2017–February 16, 2018) TV5 Get It on 5 (2018).png|Get It on TV5 Station ID (February 17, 2018-present, animation with the same year wordmark animation & 2010 TV5 Kapatid red ball animation to it's entire logo used in 2014. The ident is mostly aired after sign on notice and before sign off notice). TV5 known on-air as 5 (The 5 Network) Get It on 5 Black Background.png Wordmarks (used in microphone flags) ABC5_Letter_1992-2008.jpeg|1992–2008 TV5 Leter TV Number 5.png|2008–2010 TV5 Letter TV Number 5 2010.jpeg|2010–2018 The 5 Network Number 5.png|2018–present TV Messages/Greetings 1992-2004 ABC 5 Please Pray the Rosary.jpeg|TVC is no longer from 1992 until 2004 to was dropped. ABC 5 (TFTPTST) 1992-2003.jpeg|TVC is no longer from 1992 until 2004 to was dropped. 2004-2008 2008-2010 2010-present 2010-2014 TV5 Happy Mothers Day 2013.jpeg|Happy Mother's Day (2013) TV5 Happy Father's Day (2013).jpeg|Happy Father's Day (2013) 2014-present TV5 Happy Mother's Day 2015.jpeg|TV5 Happy Mother's Day (2015) TV5 Happy Buwan ng Wika (2014).jpeg|TV5 Happy Buwan ng Wika (2015) TV5 Ipakita Ang Suporta para Kay Bayaw.jpeg|Ipakita Ang Suporta Para Kay Bayaw (2015-2016) TV5 (Stop Aids) 12-01-2016.jpeg|Stop Aids TV5 Maam At Sir 2016.jpeg|Mabuhay ang ating mga bagong Ma'am At Sir TV5 (Rizal Day 2016).jpeg TV5 Nazareno 2017.png|Nazareno 2017 Pista ng Itim Nazareno TV5 What's Your Most Courageous Memory Of Mom.jpeg|TV5 What's Your Most Courageous Memory Of Mom (2017) TV5 Program Sponsors ABC 5 Program Sponsor 2005.jpeg|2005–2008 Instrumental version 2004-2008 pizap.com15122683722951.jpg|2008 (1st version) Instrumental version 2004-2008 TV5 Program Sponsor 2008.png|2008–2010 Instrumental version 2008-2010 TV5 Program Sponsor 2010.png|2013–2015 Instrumental version 2010-present TV5 Program Sponsor 2016.jpeg|2015–2018 Instrumental version 2010-present TV5 (Get It on 5) Program Sponsors 2018.png|2018-present Instrumental version 2010-present Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background TV5 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2008.jpeg|TV5 Sign On / Sign Off Background from 2009–2010, TV5 Shake Mo TV Mo! Theme 2008 TV5 Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2011).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background with 2010 TV5 Logo Background. (2010–2011 Sign On & Sign Off) TV5 Kapatid theme 2010 TV5 Sign On Sign Off Background (2011-2015).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background with 2010 TV5 Logo Background, Edited Version of 2010-2011 Sign On / Sign Off Background. (2011–2015 Sign On & Sign Off) TV5 Kapatid theme 2010 TV5 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2014.jpeg|Sign On / Sign Off Background of TV5 since May 2015. TV5 Kapatid theme 2015. (2015-present) Program Bumpers Bida Break Primetime Get It on 5.png|Bida Break Primetime (February 2018) Specials logos Anniversary Logos Main article: TV5 (Philippines)/Anniversary Summer Idents TV5 Shake it sa Taginait.PNG|Shake it sa Tag-init - 2009 Summer Slogan TV5 Go Fresh Go5.PNG|Go Fresh, Go5! - 2013 Summer Slogan TV5 Summer 2015.PNG|Happy Ka Dito! this Summer - 2015 Summer Slogan Christmas Idents Regalo ng ABC 5 (2003).jpeg|Regalo ng ABC 5 - 2003 Christmas Ident TV5Christmas2008.jpg|Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo - 2008 Christmas Ident TV5 Shake Saya Pasko Na (2009).png|Shake Saya Pasko Na - 2009 Christmas Ident TV5_Christmas_2010.jpg|Merry Christmas The Happy Network - 2010 Christmas Ident TV5 Krismas Mas Mas Masaya.PNG|Krismas Mas Mas Masaya - 2011 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Chrismas Kapatid 2012.PNG|Happy Christmas Kapatid - 2012 Christmas Ident TV5 Chrismas 2013.PNG|Everything Is Christmas Day - 2013 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Pasko 2014.PNG|Happy Ka Dito Ngayon Pasko TV5 - 2014 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|Happy Happy Kidsmas TV5 - 2015 Christmas Ident TV5 Game Tayo Sa Pasko.png|Game Tayo Sa Pasko TV5 - 2016 Christmas Ident New Year Season TV5 Kapatid New Year Pabuenas.PNG|Kapatid New Year Pabuenas (2011) TV5_2016_NYslogan.jpg|Happy Here in the New Year (2016) Valentine's Season 48133 10151289888071801 1836128056 n.jpg Rainy Season TV5 Shake Sayaw Tampisaw.PNG|Shake, Sayaw, Tampisaw (2009) TV5 Back 2 Skul Rainy Day.PNG Happy_Tag-Ulan_2014.jpg|Happy sa Tag-Ulan! (2014) Election Season Bilang Bayan 2007.jpeg|Bilang Bayan (2007) TV5_Pagbabago_2010.jpeg|Pagbabago (2010) TV5_Pagbabago_2013.jpeg|Pagbabago (2013) Bilang Pilipino.jpg|Bilang Pilipino: Boto sa Pagbabago (2016) Sports specials TV5 Sochi 2014 Logo.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 Logo.PNG TV5 Smart Gilas Pilipinas.PNG ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at PyeongChang 2018.jpeg|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the PyeongChong 2018 Live on TV5. Alternate Versions (Regional, Anniversary, etc.) ABC 5 Logo Number 5 1992.jpeg|ABC 5 Logo Number 5 used in 1992. ABC_5_Number_5_Logo_1992.png|ABC 5 Logo Number 5 used in 1992. ABC 5 Logo Channel 5 1993.jpeg|ABC 5 Logo Channel 5 used in 1993. TV5 3D Logo (Christmas 2010).png|TV5 3D Logo (from 2010 Christmas Station ID) TV5_Number_5_Logo_2011.png| TV5 logo Sports5 2D Version.jpeg|2D Version logo animation used from 2011-2017, for Sports5. TV5 3D Logo 2011.jpeg|TV5 3D Version logo used for TV5 Cebu Ch. 21 and AksyonTV on test broadcast from 2011-2013. TV5 3D Version Animation 2011.jpeg|TV5 3D Version logo animation used for TV5 Davao Ch. 2 and TV5 Baguio Ch. 28 from 2011-2013. TV5 3D Version 2013 Sports5 Logo.jpeg|3D Version logo animation used from 2015-2017, for Sports5. TV5_Number_5_Logo_2015.png|3D Version logo animation used since 2015, for News5, Radyo5, Digital5, Studio5 and Talent5. TV5 number 5 (ESPN5).jpeg|TV5 used number 5 such as News5, ESPN 5, Studio5 and Talent5 since 2017. tv5logo_brave.png|TV5 logo with slogan "CHOOSE COURAGE"(in TV5 WEBSITE) TV5 Network Logo Vector.png|TV5 Logo Vector version used since 2017. TV5 logo Vinyl 5.jpeg|TV5 Logo Used of Vinyl5. TV5 Logo Used of D5 Studio.jpeg|TV5 Logo Used of D5 Studio. TV5's Logo Used of Digital5.jpeg|TV5's Logo Used of Digital5. On Screen Bugs 1992–99 ABC_5_First_On_Screen_Bugs_1992.png|Used for newscasts and coverage. (1992–95) ABC_5_On_Screen_Bugs_1993.png|February 21, 1992–January 29, 1995 ABC-5_PG_screenbug_1994.jpg|Another version of the "Parental Guidance" text used along with the 1992 ABC-5 logo. (1992–95) ABC_5_1995-1996_DOG.png|1995-1996, Used on screen bug. ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 1995-1996.PNG|January 1995-March 30, 1996 ABC-5 1992 Logo from Rated "PG" and for Parental Guidance. ABC_5_DOG_1996-1998.png|March 31, 1996-December 31, 1999 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs (1996).PNG|March 31, 1996-December 31, 1999 - The On-screen Bug of ABC5 slight updated the Parental Guidance Logo ABConscreenbug1996slamdunk.jpg|Another version of "Parental Guidance" used in Slam Dunk ABC 5 DOG 1998.png|1998-1999, Used on screen bug. ABC_5_PG_Downer_1999.png ABC_5_PG_Downer_1999_Red.png 2000–01 ABC 5 DOG (2000-2001).png| ABC_5_Screen_Bugs_2000.png|January 1, 2000-April 15, 2001 ABC_5_DOG_2000_PG_Downer.png 2001-2004 ABC_5_on_screen_bugs_(2002-2004)_no_Parental_Guidance.jpg ABC 5 DOG 2001.png|April 16, 2001-March 31, 2002 , when "Come home to ABC" The on-screen bug logo also changed. ABC_5_DOG_Downer_2001.png ABC_5_DOG_2001-2004.png|April 16, 2001-March 14, 2004 Used ABC_5_DOG_2002-2004.png| ABC 5 Screen bugs March 2004.png|March 15, 2004-April 11, 2004, when "Come home to" was removed the slogan. ABC 5 DOG April 2004.png |April 12, 2004-September 26, 2004 Used 2004-2008 ABC 5 DOG 2004-2006.png|September 27, 2004–July 2006, without Yellow circle ABC_5_DOG_2004-2006_Upper.png|September 27, 2004–July 2006, The "Parental Guidance" on the upper-left corner. ABC 5 DOG 2005 Sea Games.png| ABC 5 DOG 2006.png|July 2006-August 14, 2007, when ABC logo has been enclosed with a yellow circle. ABC 5 Upper DOG July-September 2006.png| ABC 5 Live DOG September 2006.png| ABC 5 Live September 2006 2nd Version.png| ABC_5_Live_DOG_Upper_October_2006.png| ABC 5 DOG 2007.png|August 15, 2007-August 8, 2008 ABC_5_Upper_Live_DOG_2007.png 2008–2010 TV5 DOG 2008.png|August 9, 2008-August 6, 2009, ABC relaunched as TV5, their logo being a shaking television set. TV5 Screen Bugs 2009.png|August 7, 2009-April 3, 2010 TV5_DOG_2009-2010.png| 2010–present 2010–2015 TV5 OSB April 2010.PNG|April 4,2010-November 9, 2010, when TV5 became the Kapatid Network. TV5_Screen_Bugs_April-November_2010.png TV5_Screen_Bugs_2010-2012.png| TV5_Screen_Bugs_2010-2011.png|November 10, 2010-October 10, 2011 Used TV5_DOG_November_2010.png TV5_Live_DOG_November_2010.png TV5 Live Upper DOG November 2010.png TV5_Screen_Bugs_2012-2015.png| TV5 Fixed MTRCB On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 15, 2011–February 19, 2015 Fixed MTRCB PG rating bug. TV5_Live_DOG_2011.png| TV5_MTRCB_PG_Upper_on_screen_bugs_(2011).png| TV5_Live_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2011.png TV5 DOG 2012 MTRCB SPG.png| TV5_MTRCB_SPG_Live_DOG.png TV5_MTRCB_G_DOG.png| 2015–2018 TV5_logo_2013_on_screen_bug.jpeg|February 20, 2015-February 16, 2018, Used on screen bug. TV5_On_Screen_Bugs_2015.png|February 20, 2015-February 16, 2018, the on-screen bug changed TV5 logo from 2D to 3D. TV5LIVEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|Same as the 2015 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5VIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|2015–2018, Same as the 2015 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5OSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before but the 2011 MTRCB PG rating bug is slightly modified. TV5LIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2015-2018, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5_DOG_MTRCB_SPG_2015.png|TV5, Same as the 2015 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating bug. TV5 Up left MTRCB SPG Logo.jpeg|TV5, Same as the 2015 Up left on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating bug. TV5 MTRCB G On Screen Bug.jpeg|TV5, On Screen Bug MTRCB G rating bug. TV5 Up left MTRCB G On Scrren Bug.jpeg|TV5, Up-left On Screen bug MTRCB G rating bug. 2018–present TV5 Vector Logo On Screen Bug (2018).png|TV5, February 17, 2018-present, Used on screen bug without MTRCB Ratings The_5_Network_DOG_2018.png|February 17, 2018-present: The on-screen bug changed. TV5's logo was flattened. TV5 Vector 2018 Logo Live Version Same as the MTRCB PG Rating.png|Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Via Satellite Version Same as the MTRCB PG Rating OSB.png|February 17, 2018-present, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Live versionLeft Upper MTRCB PG Ratings On Screen Bug.png|February 17, 2018-present, Live version (left upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings 2011 On Screen Bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left Upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On Screen Bug.png|February 17, 2018-present, TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On-Screen Bug. The_5_Network_DOG_2018_MTRCB_G.png|February 17, 2018-present, TV5 Vector Logo 2018, Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug.png|February 17, 2018-present, TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left upper) Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Same as the MTRCB SPG Ratings OSB.png|February 17, 2018-present, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left Upper) Same as the MTRCB SPG Ratings OSB.png|February 17, 2018-present, (Left Upper) Same as the 2013 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating bug. TV5_Vector_Logo_2018_Hashtag_Various_programs_MTRCB_PG_Ratings.jpeg|TV5's new DOG. Used on February 17, 2018-present with program title. Variant On Screen Bugs Nick_on_ABC_5_OSB.jpg|May 2006-August 8, 2008. Used for Nick on ABC. Nick on TV5 OSB.PNG|August 11, 2008-April 3, 2010. Used for Nick on TV5. TV5 On Screen Bugs Yellow Ribbon.PNG| TV5_Olympic_Games_DOG.png|February 8, 2014-March 6, 2014 TV5_Olympics_DOG_March_2014.png| TV5_Olympics_SPG_on_screen_bugs.png|March 7, 2014-August 14, 2014 TV5_Nanjing_2014_DOG.png|August 15-28, 2014 DOG with Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympics logo. TV5_Nanjing_2014_MTRCB_G_DOG.png TV5 Gilas DOG MTRCB SPG.png|August 28-September 15, 2014 TV5 2014 Asian Games DOG.png|September-October 6, 2014 DOG with the 2014 Asian Games logo. TV5_Happy_Pasko_Screen_Bugs.png| TV5_Valentine_DOG.png| TV5_CNY_DOG.png| TV5_Red_Ballon_DOG.png|April 2015 TV5 On Screen Bugs (May 2015).PNG|May 2015 Used TV5 2015 SEA Games OSB.PNG|June 2015 DOG with the 2015 Southeast Asian Games logo. TV5_Gilas_2015_DOG.png TV5 Christmas 2015 OSB.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 DOG.png|February 15, 2016–August 22, 2016 DOG with the Rio 2016 Olympics logo. TV5_ang_panday_DOG.jpg| TV5_Gilas_2016_DOG.png| TV5_Scandal_DOG.png| TV5_Happy_Halloween_DOG.png| TV5_Game_Tayo_2017_DOG.png| TV5 Miss Universe DOG.jpg| TV5 PNTM High Street DOG.png| TV5_Lakbai_Screen_Bugs.png|May 11-21, 2017 TV5_Fiba_Asia_2017_DOG.png| TV5 2017 FIBA Asia Champions Cup DOG.png| TV5BasketballWorldCup2018.jpg|on screen bug For FIBA BASKETBALL WORLD CUP 2018 Qualifiers TV5 Gilas Vs Japan DOG.png|on screen bug For Gilas Vs Japan TV5_Fiba_World_Cup_2019_DOG.png| ESPN_5_Fiba_Basketball_World_Cup_2019_DOG.png| TV5 ESPN5 Official Broadcasting at the 2018 Winter Olympics On-Screen-Bug 1st Version.jpeg|February 9-25, 2018 DOG with the 2018 Winter Olympics logo. TV5 ESPN5 Official Broadcasting at the 2018 Winter Onympics same MTRCB PG On-Screen-Bug 2nd Version.jpeg|February 9-25, 2018 Similar DOG TV5 ESPN 5 DOG 2017.jpeg|October 12, 2017-February 16, 2018, 2nd Version when TV5 ESPN 5 The on-screen bug logo also changed. TV5 ESPN 5 DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.jpeg|October 12, 2017-February 16, 2018, 2nd Version The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. TV5 ESPN 5 Live Version DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Downper.jpeg|October 12, 2017-February 16, 2018, 2nd Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo TV5 ESPN 5 Live Version DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.jpeg|October 12, 2017-February 16, 2018, 2nd Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo upper. News5_Logobug.jpg|News5 On-screen bug used for among newscasts "Aksyon Prime", "Aksyon Weekend", "Aksyon Tonite", "Aksyon Tanghali", "Aksyon Alert"/"Aksyon Breaking News" and live coverage. TV5's News5 On Screen Bug News and Morning show MTRCB PG Ratings .png|News5 On-screen bug used for news and morning show "Aksyon Umaga" Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On Screen Bug. ESPN 5 DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Downper.png|October 12, 2017-present, 1st Version when ESPN 5 The on-screen bug logo also changed. ESPN 5 DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.png|October 12, 2017-present, 1st Version The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. ESPN 5 Live Version DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.jpeg|October 12, 2017-present, 1st Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo downer. ESPN 5 On Screen Same MTRCB PG 2011-Upper live version .jpeg|October 12, 2017-present, 1st Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo upper. Sari_Sari_5.jpg|Sari-Sari Channel on TV5 On-screen bug used for Sari-sari sa Weekends or Old TV5 Programs EONEPrograms_5.jpg|Entertainment ONE on TV5 On-screen bug used for Entertainment ONE Programs TV5 DOG FIBA 3x3 World Cup 2018 The Flash Used.png|TV5 DOG FIBA 3x3 World Cup 2018 Used by The Flash. TV5 Survival Instinct.png|TV5 Survival Instinct ESPN 5 Survival Instinct.png|ESPN 5 Survival Instinct News5 Survival Instinct.png|News5 Survival Instinct Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) TV5 Break Bumpers 2008-2010.jpeg|2008 Test Card ABC 5 EBU Test Card (1992-1994).png|Same as the from February 21, 1992-1994 ABC 5 EBU Test Card. ABC_5_(TV5)_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 1994 to present turn off on-screen bug TV5 DWET-TV Ch. 5 Manila and other stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABC_5_PH_Standard_Time_OnScreenBug.jpeg|ABC 5 Same as the from 1994 to 2006 turn on on screen bug Philippine Standard Time (PST) with 1 kHz Test Tone, slient, and music. ABC_5_On_Screen_bug_logo_from_2006-2008.jpeg|Same as the from 2006 to 2008 turn on on screen bug ABC 5 logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2008.jpeg|Same as the from 2008 to 2010 turn on on screen bug TV5 logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2010.jpeg|Same as the from 2010 to 2012 turn on on screen bug TV5 logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5_3D_logo_on_screen_bug_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 2012 turn on on screen bug TV5 3D logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5 Station ID 2013 Test Card.jpeg|TV5 Station ID Test card 2013-2018 SpinNation TV5 Test Card used for November 2013.png|TV5 SpinNation Test Card used in November 2013. TV5_Test_Card_Supenatural_Season_7_July_2016.png|TV5 Supernatural Season 7 Test Card Used in July 2016. TV5 Monday Super Hero HQ Test Card.png|TV5 Monday Super Hero HQ Test Card Used in 2016. TV5 Supergirl Season 2 Test Card.jpeg|TV5 Supergirl: 4 Test Card Used in August 2017. TV5 Arrow Season 4 Test Card.jpeg|Arrow: 4 TV5 Test Card used in October 2017. Blindspot 2 TV5 Test Card.jpeg|Blindspot: 2 TV5 Test Card used in December 2017. TV5 Vikings Season 4 Test Card January 2018.png|Vikings: 4 TV5 Test Card used in January 2018. TV5 Get It on 5 Subsidiaries and Divisions Test Card.png|TV5 Get It on 5 Subsidiaries and Divisons used by News5, ESPN5, On 5, D5 Studio and Studio5 Test Card since February 17, 2018. Videos 1992-1995= ABC 5 Station ID (1992)|ABC 5 Station ID (1992) "Today TV" ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996)|ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996) ABC-5 "The Fastest Growing Network, In the Big League". |-| 1996-1999= ABC 5 - Station ID 1996|ABC 5 Station ID 1996 - The Fastest Growing Network ABC5 - Station ID KBP 25th Anniversary|ABC-5 Station ID (1998) "The Best of Both Worlds, ABC Reaching out to you!" - KBP's 25 years ABC5 Station ID 1998|ABC-5 Station ID (1998) "The Best of Both Worlds, ABC Reaching out to you!" |-| 2000-2008= ABC-5 Station ID 2000 with music|ABC-5 Station ID (2000) ABC 5 STATION ID (2001-2004)|ABC 5 Station ID (2001-2004) Come Home to ABC |-| 2008-2010= ABC-5(TV5) Station ID 2008|ABC 5 (TV5) Station ID 2008 "Shake Mo TV Mo!" |-| 2010-present= TV5 station ID 2010|TV5 Station ID 2010 "Kapatid Network", "Para Sayo Kapatid!" HAPPYSaSummer Station ID|TV5 HAPPYSaSummer Station ID 2014 "TV5 Happy Ka Dito!" TV5 Choose Courage|TV5 Choose Courage Station ID 2017 TV5 - Station ID 18-FEB 2018|TV5 Get It on 5 Station ID 2018 Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Mandaluyong Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Quezon City Category:On-Screen Bugs